A pressure-sensitive adhesive comprising a polyester as the base polymer (hereinafter this may be referred to as a polyester-based adhesive) is characterized in that it can readily realize higher heat resistance as compared with an ordinary acrylic adhesive (adhesive comprising an acrylic polymer as the base polymer). As a patent reference relating to the polyester-based adhesive, there is mentioned Patent Reference 1.